Captured
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: Jazz gets captured while on a mission and he thinks about what he regrets most out of it.


**Title: **_Captured_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_All characters and related Transformers belong to Hasbro._

_Alright, I blame the evil bunnies for this story popping into my head!_

_The italics are Jazz's thoughts and memories, in a way._

* * *

He knew they would come soon; they always did around the same time. Of course he had no idea when that was since they had beaten him. His internal clock was totally smashed and not only that, they had taken his radio.

Yes, he Jazz resident saboteur, Head of Special Ops and third in command to Optimus Prime had been caught. He had gone over the mission several times since being captures, but could not pinpoint where he went wrong.

He had snuck into the decepticon base without any detection what so ever. He had made his way to the control center avoiding cameras and keeping to the shadows. Once inside the room he uploaded the virus Red Alert had provided to him.

That was when it al went wrong.

The door to the control room opened and in stepped Soundwave, who was suppose to be on a mission two hundred miles from the decepticon base.

The two mechs had just stood there looking at one another, before the communications officer sounded the alarm. Jazz thinking quickly shot the con before bolting out the door, where the decepticons surrounded him on either side.

From there it was mass chaos as he tried to take out as many decepticons as possible. But in the end a hit to his back from Starscream's null ray laid the saboteur at the enemy's mercy.

Now, he was locked in a dank dark cell all his stuff confiscated. It wasn't very big and no berth, so he was force to sit on the cold metal floor.

Jazz had been here for a while now; he just didn't know the exact time. They had taken his clock the first day so that he wouldn't be able to tell the time. After sometime they had taken his radio as well, when Jazz refused to give the decepticon's information. They had tortured him often, sometimes in the cell or in Soundwave's lab.

Footsteps echoed in the distance and he knew it was that time, time they tried to get information from. No matter the amount of pain they inflicted, they were not going to get anything from. They would regret ever capturing him and trying to use him to gain info.

Regret.

Jazz never thought he would regret anything in his life till now. He regretted not doing something sooner and not making the first move. He hoped he would get a chance to when he got out of here, otherwise he would regret it when he went.

What exactly was it that he was regretting? He was regretting, not ever telling Prowl how he felt about him.

_The two of them had been friends for many vorns, having meet when Prowl became Optimus Primes, Second in Command. When Jazz first meet him, he notice how professional and to the point he was. But then again being a military strategist and Second in Command, he had to be._

_At first Jazz tried to get the tactician to hang out with the rest of the base, but Prowl has always declined saying he had work that needed to be done. Jazz was slightly hurt by the put off, but he was determined to make Prowl feel a part of the crew._

_Of course that meant him bugging the SIC constantly, to the point Prowl threatened to throw him in the brig. That made Jazz even more determined as he took the challenge, he called it._

_So he would constantly be seen following the tactician around or sitting across from him at the SIC's desk. Prowl for the most part ignored him as best he could, or as near he could when the saboteur got to talking._

_But Jazz noticed that Prowl didn't ask him to stop, nor did he ask him to leave. This allowed the saboteur to watch and learn about the officer, noticing slight things about him, that he was sure no one else would pick up on._

_Like for instance, Prowl would mutter to himself on occasions when he was reading through reports. Or that his optics would narrow to slits, when he was thinking about something important._

_Jazz had thought he knew everything about the tactician from observation, but he was surprised when something happened that even he wasn't entirely prepared for. That was when Jazz witnessed Prowl having his battle computer crash, thanks to twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe._

_Jazz unprepared for it, called Ratchet over the comlink, talking faster then Blurr was capable of. The medic didn't have a single clue as to what the third in command was saying, finally having to come find him._

_When Ratchet finally found the frantic saboteur, he had shaken his head and picked up the Second in Command. Jazz had followed him all the way to the med bay, nearly escaping a wrench being thrown at him, when Ratchet ordered him out of the bay._

_The saboteur sat right across from the med bay, often pacing and going frantic with worry. Of course he didn't know it then, but that was the day he had fallen for the tactician._

_When Prowl stepped out of the med bay, Jazz noticed the surprise that came across him. The tactician then thanked him for summing Ratchet an answered the unspoken question Jazz had had._

_After Prowl told of the slight glitch he had in his battle computer, the two were just about inseparable. The others in the base, watched the growing friendship, often betting on who would make the first move._

_But after vorns of waiting even Smokescreen, who was running the betting pool was getting doubtful of them ever getting together._

Jazz chuckled at the thought of everyone's face, when he got out of this cell and kissed Prowl not caring who saw them.

The footsteps in the distance grew ever closer as the saboteur continued to sit there, going over some of the happy memories he had of Prowl. There was this one time, when he saw a different side of Prowl that made him realized that he loved the tactician.

_Bluestreak the young gunner had just recently been adopted onto the autobot base after the destruction of his home and creators. The little mech would hardly speak to any of them, nor would he leave his quarters._

_Prowl who had also lost his home town went to Bluestreak and comforted him, when none of the others could. Jazz who happened to have been passing by the little ones room, saw a much softer side to Prowl that day._

_Even then Jazz was sure there was more to Prowl, then he let on. He was a good mech and that was probably why Jazz was afraid to tell him of his feelings. He didn't want to ruin the friendship they had, nor did he think he was good enough for the tactician._

_Now, all he wanted was one last time with Prowl, to tell him all that he wanted to before the con's manage to offline him for good._

The footsteps in the distance were closer now; actually they were right outside the Nemesis brig to be exact. They stopped however, no one stepping through to come and get him.

What little Jazz could see from his cracked visor, which wasn't much, someone was just outside the doorway. Hidden by the shadows, it seemed to be waiting there.

Curious Jazz sat there and tried to understand what was going on outside his cell.

BOOM

The blast startled him, as dust rang down from the ceiling of the decepticon base. Not having expected it, he didn't notice when the figure that was just beyond the doorway slink in.

"Jazz?"

He looked up and had to focus his visor a few times, to make out the figure that stood just on the other side of the cell. He tilted his head to the side, allowing himself a clearer view of the mech. "Prowl?" he whispered.

The figure moved closer to the cell bars and the saboteur was able to make out the distinct facial features of Prowl.

A wide smile came across his face as he bounded up and grasped the tactician's arm with his one good hand. "You came?"

A chuckle came from Prowl as he made quick use of the lock, with a single shot from his gun. "Yes, we came to get you out."

As soon as the cell door opened, Jazz flung himself at the SIC, surprising the mech as they landed in a crumbled heap on the floor.

"Jazz, what…" but the tactician was cut off by Jazz's lips descending upon his.

The saboteur pulled away after a minute smiling down at the stunned Prowl. "When we get out of here, I am definitely not going to let you go. I love you too much." He admitted whole-heartedly, all the while never dropping his smile.

Prowl in the mean time lay there his arms and hands supporting the saboteur, processing what the saboteur had done. Something wet dripped onto his chest, breaking him from his logic to look down. Energon was dripping from Jazz and one of the wounds he had on him.

Finally he looked back up at Jazz. "When we get out of here you are going straight to the med bay." Seeing Jazz pout, Prowl quickly raised his head and kissed him. "But when you're out of there, I'm all yours." He smirked, one that was equaled by the saboteur.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Like I said, blame the evil bunnies for this story being thrown at me. Hoped you all liked! *Runs from bunnies*_


End file.
